A Rude Awakening
by thebigsdeals25
Summary: When Geoff, a star athlete and partially insane genius, is sent to Equestria for unknown reasons he must discover why he's there and how he can get back. But just what happened when he crossed over to this new dimension? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Harding, please start paying attention in class." My teacher, Mr. Smith, says after noticing me daydreaming "Sorry sir, but I find that knowing all this all of this beforehand lets me daydream every once in a while." I answer to him, only partially lying. I have to admit, I've been getting better at everything from schoolwork to sports; but i was captain of every team i was on and top of all my classes, so it didn't matter that much. But it was nice knowing i could easily lie 24-7.

"Very well, but i do hope that you're prepared for the test next class; so study up everyone, including you Geoff." I knew he was kidding, after all, i never studied and yet I never got test marks below 95. So, i packed up my stuff, knowing that this was the last period on a Thursday so I had lacrosse practice to prepare for, among other things.

* * *

After going back to my apartment on my 1984 Suzuki that I got surprisingly cheap with my inheritance from my parents, I got my shit and drove back to school on my bike to go to the practice. It had started to drizzle lightly. I didn't care much because we've practiced in rain before. When I got to the change rooms I was, well, annoyed that only one other player had showed up. I told him that we could either go home or stick it out, just the two of us. Unsurprisingly, he chose to go home.

Since I couldn't practice well alone, I decided to head back to my apartment and find something to do there or with a friend. Upon arriving at my apartment block I saw that my upstairs neighbour, that i kinda did like, had brought over his band. I like heavy metal as much as the next guy, but even I need sleep occasionally. But apparently today was my lucky day and they were leaving the building as i entered it. I managed to get to my apartment without speaking with anyone.

I started calling up my friends to see if they had anything to do later today and amazingly, they all did. So, with nothing else to do, I watched one of my favourite shows; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Unsure of what episode I should watch I decided to watch the first two episodes of season 2; The Return of Harmony: part 1, and The Return of Harmony: part 2, With them being my favourite episodes.

Upon finishing the two I read up on some fanfictions about the show I decide to go to sleep early for once. I fall asleep wondering what it would be like to live in Equestria and if there is more Elements of Harmony.

* * *

Groaning, I wake up; must have fallen out of my bed and then been beaten half to death for my head to hurt this much. the last time my head felt like this was after one of my friends party's. So, I sluggishly get up of the ground with my hooves… Wait, when did I get hooves?


	2. An interesting meeting

_A/N: I should have mentioned this earlier, but I am using google docs for this so if I miss out on some capitalization then please forgive me. And please review as long as it's not hating._

_Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony or any of the characters taken directly from the show , I only own the idea and my OC._

* * *

After waking up and realizing that i was suddenly a Pony I look around to try to get my bearings off in the distance I see a cloud and what looks like a waterfall, but made of rainbows. Thats when it hit me: I am in Equestria!.

"Hello?" i turn around rapidly to see a certain rainbow-haired Pegasus directly behind me. After backing up a bit I speak with her. "Yes?" Real smooth Geoff, look like a idiot in front of one of the baddest of asses. "I was wondering where exactly you came from? And also; what's your name? I'm Rainbow Dash" Whew… she doesn't think I'm a dumbass. "uh…" Think! You made that one OC once. Who was he? "Laser Flash, that's my name." "Cool name; almost as cool as mine." As expected Rainbow is incredibly braggy. "You haven't answered all my questions yet." "ohh, umm, I'm from all around; I don't really have a home anywhere, I just move around."

So after chatting a bit with Rainbow Dash i see a sudden pink flash go right behind her and go shooting off into the distance. Upon inquiry about this she pretended like it was nothing. But being the avid fan that I am of the show i already knew that Pinkie was planing something for me.

When I decided to walk away I was poked in the shoulder by RD. "Why are you walking? You have wings." Rainbow stated matter-of-factly. "Because I'm feeling lazy right now. i just walked head first into a tree, not the most relaxing of things." I replied hiding the fact that I had no idea how to fly: I could, after all, find out how to fly on a later date. "At least let me point you in the direction of a friend." "Fine, where does said friend live?" I questioned her, continuing to pretend i had no idea who they where. "Go into town and head for the library, it's really just a giant tree."

I headed off in the direction that she pointed and walked until I saw what looked like a giant tree. knowing that this was the libary I knocked on the door and proceeded to open it but inside was total blackness.


	3. a strange message

_A/N: thank you for reading my story. I probably should be doing my homework, but I can always do that later. I know that it's relatively short compared to most stories (at least for the first 2 chapters) but thank you. please review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or anything that I make references to all i own is my OC_

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Well then, glad i finally get to meet all the other ponies. They were rather loud, but they were at a party, so that's exactly what I expected. "Glad to finally meet you 'laser flash.'" Pinkie says, putting quotations around my name, I swear, I think she knows. "Where exactly do you come from?" "Like I told Rainbow Dash, I don't really come from anywhere, I wander around from place to place." Lets hope that Pinkie Pie leaves it at that, I don't know that many places in Equestria, despite being a brony.

"Very well. Why don't you settle in ponyville? We could always use new interesting ponies around." Pinkie pie offers. "Thanks for the offer. It would be nice to finally have a place to call my home." Odd… this situation feels vaguely familiar. Oh, that's right, I couldn't find a place to rent out back on earth because of my age; but at the same time I couldn't go into foster care, luckily I had finally met the couple willing to let me rent out that apartment that was close enough to my high school.

"Well then this can be your WELCOME HOME PARTY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, right next to my ear i might add; so I naturally jumped back and ran into someone else. turning around I saw exactly who it was, Rarity. "so sorry for bumping into you Ms…" "Call me Rarity, best fashion designer in ponyville." Well, Rarity is just as well, "humble" as I expected. lets hope that i can play it smooth around her. "Glad to meet you Rarity." I say, going for flattery. "I do hope to make your acquaintance." "Oh, it's absolutely no problem. After all, I'm the one that gets to meet a Pony as charming as you." Well, that's new to me; I've never really been flattered before by anyone, or anypony, as I should say.

"Laser! could you come up here for a minute?!" I hear from upstairs, probably from Twilight; but because I'm supposed to have no idea who they are, i decide to ask rarity about it. "Rarity, who would that be?" "Probably Twilight, she never was a big one for Pinkies parties." Nodding, i get up and start going over to the stairs, with plenty of mares seemingly gawking at me; but after a bit of pushing, I manage to make it to and up the stairs.

After getting to the top and going through the door I see Twilight and Spike waiting for me, with Twilight levitating an open scroll in front of her. "You wanted to see me? And how did you know my name?" I question her, unsure of the answer. "Of course I know your name, this is my home after all,and with a pony like Pinkie Pie around; everypony knows every other pony." Twilight stats. "I called you up here because I just got a letter from the princess about you." "Yes, I still don't see your point." "She, Princess Celestia, wants to meet you, Laser Flash."

My Jaw must have hit the floor.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was interesting. So, if you can, please review. i will probably start a question of the chapter thing next chapter, and i'll respond to the favourite answers and maybe PM you about getting a OC in this here story. Thanks for reading!_


	4. a good nights sleep

_A/N: Thank you all for reading this. Thank you to seniorcopycat for reviewing. I'll start putting in a QoTC at the end of every chapter now. i will also be accepting fan art for a cover. if you can, make a picture of laser flash his cutie mark is a red streaking arrow and he is a Pegasus. the rest is up to you :)_

* * *

"Why would the princess want to speak to me of of all ponies?" I question Twilight, hoping that she would know what this was about. "I don't know Laser Flas-" "Call me Laser." I point out. "Fine, I don't know Laser, I just don't know." She says, as confused about this as I am. "Fine, when does she want to meet me?" I ask, hoping that I can get some information out of her. "Tomorrow afternoon. she suggests that you get your sleeping arrangements in order and then leave. Speaking of such. Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Twilight asks me. "Oh, shhhhhhhhot…" I say, catching myself at the last second before swearing right in front of the bookworm. "I hadn't even thought about where I'd stay." "He could stay with me!" I hear somepony shout from the window. I look out I, unsurprisingly, see Rainbow Dash looking in on me and Twilight. "Just how much did you hear Dash?" I ask her; expecting it to have been the whole time. "I heard the whole thing." Bingo. "You really shouldn't do that Dashie, it is incredibly rude, not to mention you could have heard something that you shouldn't have."

"Wait." I say suddenly a tad bit confused. "Did you just say i could stay with you Dash?"

"Of course." She points out. "Who else would have said it?"

Rolling my eyes at her I say: "Sure, it can't be all that bad." "Good, I'll go get your cloud bed ready." And with that she zoomed off. "Tonight is going to be a long night, isn't it?" I ask Twilight. She simply nods her head in agreement.

* * *

As I crawl into the bed that Rainbow Dash had made me shortly after she said she'd let me sleep at her house I contemplated what I'd done today, I'd been transported to Equestria, had an ear-blasting party hosted to me by Pinkie Pie, learnt to fly, and got into bed in Rainbow Dashes house. I had a pretty awesome day.

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading this far through, but what will happen tomorrow when Laser goes to visit Celestia? will it spell disaster? will an element be revealed? I'm i just too lazy to think of a plot for next chapter? probably the last one, but you never know!_

_QoTC: who is your favourite of the Mane 6, and why?_


	5. A new discovery

_A/N: Hello readers, I now realize that making a QoTC when I had less than 150 views wasn't the best idea. i should have said this last chapter, but sorry for skipping over the part that Laser learns to fly, I felt rather lazy when i wrote it and me being me i would probably end it with some terrible shipping. I'll restart the QoTC when I get about 300 views, so start following and favouriting this fic please!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any other characters other than Laser Flash at this point._

* * *

I woke up rather sluggishly that morning, I was after all, more use to the mornings on earth than here in Equestria. I slowly got out of the cloud bed and looked around. Despite watching the show rather regularly the only thing I ever learnt about Rainbow Dashes house is that it's a cloud house. It was laid out like a normal house but it was a bit more roomy. I decide to go eat breakfast, vaguely remembering where the kitchen was from the night before. I walk out into the kitchen to see Rainbow standing next to the counter with Fluttershy.

"Hey sleepy-head, I thought that you would never get up; even i don't sleep in as late as you do." Rainbow Dash says.

"Ha ha ha, you're just so funny Rainbow." I say sarcastically. "But besides, I'm used to sleeping in. And also, I normally don't have a meeting with Celestia. That kept me up."

"Fair enough, anyways this is Fluttershy; she's a bit shy round most ponies, so i had to push her most of the way here." Rainbow Dash says, nodding in Fluttershy's direction.

"Hey Fluttershy. Glad to met you." I state, moving my hoof in her direction.

"oh, it's no problem Laser Flash. maybe i should just leave." Fluttershy says, with me barely able to hear her.

"See, I told you she was shy." Rainbow Dash says. "It's ok if you go now Flutters, i just wanted to introduce you two."

With that Fluttershy headed off in the direction of what I thought was her cottage. I then went ahead and ate what Dash had for breakfast (mainly just oats) and then headed out the door.

"Down here!" I hear someone shout from the ground. Recognizing the accent that it held, i looked down to see Applejack. "'Bout time y'all woke up. I thought that you done gone to Canterlot all by your lonesome. But we got to get going done to the station. the train leaves in a few minutes!"

Upon hearing this I looked around for the station, after a few seconds I spot it in the distance.

"Race you there!" I shout at AJ before speeding off.

I get to the station about thirty seconds of flying as fast as I could. I hear a few "Oww's" when I get there along with a bit of flirting.

* * *

The train ride was rather fast; with us arriving after about 6 hours on the train. The ride was rather boring, with me talking a bit with the rest of the mane 6. When we got there I followed Twilight to the castle so that i could met Celestia. The castle Guards stopped us and questioned us before we were let in.

"Twilight, it's so good to see you again." Princess Celestia calls to us as we enter. She stands in front of the throne with Princess Luna standing next to her. "I'm so glad you came."

After a bit of small chat between Twilight and Celestia, Twilight is told to leave, because there is a "urgent matter" that needs to be discussed with me. After she leaves, Celestia speaks.

"Hello Laser Flash, it's a pleasure to meet you." 'Really? That's the best she could start with? Ah well, I wouldn't be better.' "Pleasure to meet you to Princess. Why did you call me here?" I ask her.

"Because me and my sister were the ones that brought you to Equestria."

"Whaaaat... What do you mean?" I question her unsure of what she meant.

"I brought you here so that you can save us, you represent some of the Elements of Anarchy. The Elements of Anarchy are the complete opposite of the Elements of Harmony if you were unaware." She explained; the whole time I just stood there, gawking at her.

"We believe that you represent the Element of Dishonesty, the Element of Treachery, and the most powerful element of the Elements of Anarchy, and the one we hope will save us, the Element of Hate, the thing about the last Element is told about in the Prophecies: 'A pony from a world unlike our own will defeat that which brings about his power, and they will be etched forever in the history of our kind.' this was told to us by the unicorn Starswill the Bearded, you have great power within you. Don't let it go to waste."

* * *

_Hey readers! Sorry if this is up a bit late, I started puking about halfway through the chapter; so… Any ways, I now have a description of Laser! he has a rustic brown coat and wings with a golden tail and mane, along with golden eyes. I'm putting the cutie mark up for grabs as long as it has something to do with lasers._

_It's weird, I can easily make a chapter for this story but I can't write a normal short story. Explain that shit Twilight._


	6. The big party

_**A/N: Hey readers! Glad that you are all still reading my story. But the more chapters I write the more this feels like I'm talking to myself. Anyways, I'll actually move the QoTC thingy up to 1000 views because it seems most of my readers don't even review! I'm feeling better since i got sick a few days ago, and i also found a new channel to watch MLP on! But anyways; to the Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any characters in this story. All I own are my OC, the idea, and the mountains of head canon I have accumulated for both this story and the show itself.**_

* * *

**Laser flash's POV**

I stood there. Wondering what she meant by all that she said. "So… you're saying that I'm. Evil?" I ask her, hoping to make some sense of this situation.

"No. Not at all. You are quick to hate, and as you probably know, are a very avid liar." She explains, but I still have a feeling she's hiding something from me.

"I might be a strong liar, but I am not that quick to hate; for example: if I'm the element of hate, then why don't I hate everypony here. I might have a bit of a temper but I am not in any way, about to hurt any of them." I say, pointing in the direction of the door as I finish the last sentence.

"I have a simply reason for this." Luna says, finally saying something. "For one to hate, you must first love, and sometimes vise versa. You might not hate somepony here yet. But when you start developing feelings for somepony, you will start to hate who they hate, and anypony that threatens them."

"Remember, you will rise against the other Elements of Anarchy and defeat them. We also only know about the Element of Hate. The others might not be you." Celestia says, finishing what her sister started. "We will be in contact soon, you should go talk with your friends; but do not tell them about this, they will learn on their own soon enough."

With that I left, still confused but I decided not to argue with the princess'.

* * *

**Princess Luna's POV**

"Do you believe we did the right thing sister?" I ask Celestia, wondering if we should have told him who the other Elements of Anarchy are. "He deserves to know who the other ones are."

"If we told him it only would have created unnecessary worry. He will find out about the other elements soon enough." Celestia answers. I don't question what she says because she is usually right about this kind of thing.

* * *

**Laser Flash's POV**

That little meeting was interesting. You don't usually find out that you're the incarnation of hate. It's an interesting feeling when that happens.

"So, Flash, what did the princess' want to talk to you about." Rainbow Dash asked me, why is she so curious? It's probably nothing. I think to myself.

"She just wanted to talk about how you girls work. And she also told me about the letters that Twilight sends each week." I respond, hoping that will count as a good enough excuse for now. Luckily they accepted that and moved on.

"Well we are here we just simply must go visit Fancypants." Rarity points out. "I'm sure that he would be willing to throw a get-together with his associates, they would love to meet you."

Deciding that it would be better than anything else that I could do I decided to go for the party.

* * *

"Hello Rarity! What a splendid evening to you!" Fancypants is the first to say as we get to the party at the Canterlot gardens. "I see that you brought your friend Laser Flash."

"Thank you Fancypants. The garden's look lovely tonight." I replied, remembering how to talk from my parents funeral; damn, that brings up painful memories that I had buried deep inside me a long time ago. Hopefully it didn't look too obvious how sad I was made by this.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

What has Flash so sad? He is normally so much happier than this. I had only know him for about a day and I know that something has him down. Could it be the thing Celestia had told me about his parents? I hope not, that could be incredibly sad for anypony. I couldn't imagine losing my parents at such a young age. Hopefully he gets over it soon so he can enjoy Fancypant's party.

"Twilight, you there? Stop staring into space and enjoy the party." Rainbow Dash tells me, seemingly unaware of Flash's sadness.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

What is wrong with Laser? He was completely different at Pinkie Pie's party. He was happy and outgoing. Heck,, he was the life of the party. But even Twilight doesn't seem to notice a difference in him, so it might just be me. Maybe I should ask him.

"Hey, Laser!" I call out, lets hope that this works.

"Yes Rainbow Dash?" He responds surprisingly quickly, almost like he was expecting the question.

"What's wrong? Even I can tell when somepony is as sad as you are." I ask, hoping for a reason for his sadness.

"Dang, I was hoping nopony would notice. But, if you must know, the last time I was at a party with this 'rich' feeling was my parents funeral, so this brings up some rather painful memories." He answered me. That must have sucked, for him to lose his parents.

"Oh.. Sorry, I didn't know." I said, still a bit shocked by it. How did he make it through each day like he did?

"Heh… It's perfectly fine; now don't we have a party to enjoy?" He asks with the same smile that I saw at Pinkie's party. How did he do that?

* * *

**Laser Flash's POV**

God it felt good to get that off my chest, but I have a party to start for real. I looked around for a mike that I could use. Ah ha! over there on the stage. I flew over to it and took it in my hoof.

"Alright everypony. It seems like we have a lovely venue for tonight. Now let's get an actual party in here. Pinkie!" I shouted, getting everypony's attention. Pinkie gladly jumped at the opportunity to get an actual party started.

"Alrighty than! Lets get this Party started!" Pinkie said, then pulled out her party cannon from nowhere then fired it. This was going to be quite the party.

* * *

_**Well thanks for reading everyone, do you like the POV changes? If not, tell me in the reviews. Also, as you probably noticed, I changed the authors note to bold and italic. I might post another chapter tonight, I do after all, have a lot of caffeine in my system. But that makes it hard to focus on one thing. It sucks having ADD. See you next time!**_


End file.
